Those Who Wait
by Irony is Sexy
Summary: Hiei found an empty room. Kurama found him. What events will this lead to? And what will be revealed? R


**Disclaimer:** I do not not not not not NOT own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho, and I defiantly don't own Suuichi or Hiei. I DO know why I call him Suuichi, but I don't feel like explaining it to you! (:P)

**Those Who Wait**

There was a small black figure sitting, relaxed, in the middle of the empty room. This figure was Hiei. He had discovered this room not too long ago, and welcomed his solitude. It was quiet, so he could think clearly. But, as fate would have it, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

He was a little surprised to see the door open, so slowly. From behind the door a face appeared. Hiei noticed the conspicuous bright red hair right away and immediately recognized this person. The forest green (or emerald) eyes were warm. A smile formed on the pale, tempting lips against the seemingly delicate skin.

"It seems that I have found you," he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ku…Kurama…" Hiei sounded a little amazed. The fox he saw before him really captivated him.

Suuichi was comfortably dressed for the weather. He was dressed in a short-sleeved, lime-green button-up shirt. He had it unbuttoned to about half-way down, exposing the few sweat droplets glistening on his chest. And the black jeans emphasized his slender hips and that tight ass of his. (I can't believe I wrote that!)

Hiei loved and appreciated the outfit, but he suddenly got an uncontrollable urge as warmth built up inside of him. He closed his eyes to regain control of whatever was going on in his body. He laid down on his back and just listened to Suuichi's footsteps get closer to him.

"May I join you?"

There was silence before Hiei answered with a "sure."

Suuichi sat down next to Hiei and watched him. He watched Hiei breath. His chest was moving up and down, as the sweat made his shirt stick to it. Just this was making Suuichi go wild inside.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" Hiei's eyes opened to watch the red-haired boy.

"How do you feel about me?"

"What?"

"I mean…" Suuichi crawled over top Hiei, "when I do this, how does that make you feel?"

Hiei blushed. "Huh?" He was nervous and confused. The urge came back as Hiei thought about all the things he'd like to do Suuichi.

"How about," Suuichi leaned forward, so their noses were touching, "when I get this close to you?"

Hiei smirked as he mumbled one word. "Irresistible."

Hiei brought his head up, so he could meet Suuichi's urging lips. Suuichi was a little shocked, but quickly caught on as he returned the kiss. Hiei sat up again.

Suuichi moaned, and then pulled away. He brushed his cheek against Hiei's as he whispered in his ear.

"Ooo Hiei, you make me so hard," he said breathlessly.

"I can easily fix that," Hiei breathed in response.

Hiei took a surprisingly powerful hand and pushed Suuichi back. Suuichi fell back, and Hiei pushed Suuichi's shoulders to the floor. He ran his hands over Suuichi's chest, slowly, until he reached a button. He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and pulled it off the aroused kitsune. He threw it in some unknown direction.

There was a hot kiss on Suuichi's neck. Soon kisses were being trailed down his chest. A tongue played with his nipple, and he sighed. He couldn't help thinking it was some kind of dream, but it felt so real. Then that same tongue was thrusted into his navel. There was a long, but quiet moan.

Hiei pulled out his tongue and kissed the stomach just below. He smiled at his lover before unbuttoning the jeans. He pulled off the jeans and boxers, sliding them down slim thighs.

Hiei began to kiss down Suuichi's inner thigh teasingly. Suuichi kept getting more eager. Why was he tormenting him?

"Hiei…please…" Suuichi beseeched between breaths before Hiei shushed him with a finger.

"Sshh love. The best things come to those who wait for it." (Don't forget to dip it low! Haha just joking!) Hiei kissed Suuichi's lips, so gently. He went back down to pick up where he left off. His hands ran down Suuichi's body.

He touched, kissed, and caressed everywhere, but the one area Suuichi wanted him to concentrate on. He was ignoring that area, only to make releasing him from his anguish more satisfying.

Then it happened. Hiei licked the tip, and then slid his mouth down Suuichi's member. Suuichi gaped, and then arched his back in delight. He moaned as Hiei began to suck. One of Suuichi's hands got lost in Hiei's hair as he slipped into inevitable ecstasy.

Then his breathing became shaky. His moans increased in volume. (It sounds better than saying "were getting louder". I'm special like that.) Hiei was prepared for what was coming next. Suuichi hollered as he jetted off in Hiei's mouth. He drank all he could and licked up what he had missed.

He kissed his little fox, (I was being special again) this time forcing his tongue into Suuichi's mouth. Suuichi welcomed Hiei's tongue, tasting the saltiness from his own fluid. Hiei pulled away, and then smiled.

"So, do you like your own taste?"

Suuichi just smiled, and then frowned. "I would like to know how you taste, my darling."

Hiei kissed him on the forehead. "Maybe some other day."

Suuichi smiled again. Hiei laid down next to him. Suuichi turned to face his new lover.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too, my fox."

* * *

I think I would like to say that it was **4AM** when I wrote this and I'm not taking responsibility for anything that was written. Actually I started at 3 and finished at 5 because I kept being stupid with my Handy Dandy Super Awesomely Cool Thesaurus! NIFTY! That should be proof enough that I was not sober enough on rest to know what the hell I was doing. AUSSI…je ne sais pas…Au revior! 

PS: Did you notice that Hiei really doesn't say much? Most of his responses were only one word! That was up to "I can easily fix that," but after that he only spoke two...three more times! Oh well. What did you think? TELL ME! YOU'RE MY ONLY MOTIVATION! MY ONLY PURPOSE FOR WRITING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
